love problems
by water undine
Summary: Ao is gonna give Shino a choice who he wants to be with. Shino cares about Sousuke, but shino starts developing feelings for Ao too. Ao and Sousuke x Shino.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping in my bed it was still early in the morning, I heard Sousuke getting dress. "Sou." I called out Sousuke in a weak sleepy voice.

Sousuke looked at me and smiled. "It's still early, Shino, you can go back to sleep. I have to help out Satomi at the church."

Half asleep, I replied. "okay."  
Sousuke gently closed the door not to disturb my sleeping then he left.

I woke up two hours later outside the capital looking for a place to eat. "Man, I'm hungry. It's gonna be lonely without Sousuke." I felt sad because Sousuke is always with me.  
Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Long tome no see, Shino." I looked back it was Ao.

I jumped back. "Bastard!What are you doing here?!"

Ao smiled . "You look a little bit sad, since I don't see the other me with you it seemed like a perfect chance to spend some time with you."

I answered him, "Sousuke's busy with church, thats why I'm alone."

Ao grabbed my face gently making my eyes look at him. "That's why it's a perfect chance for you and me  
to go on a date."

My eyes widen up. "Date!? Why would I go on a date with you, you tried to kill Sousuke!" I said trying to sound as mad as possible.

Ao smirked. "Weren't you sad because Sousuke isn't with you right now. If you didn't notice I'm the next best person instead of Sousuke."

I pushed Ao back away from me. "Sorry, but I'll just wait for the real Sousuke."

Ao grabbed my arm not letting me escape. "I am Sousuke. If you go on this date with me I might reconsider giving the bead back to you."

My eyes opened up. Thats right, he still has the bead. I can't mess up this opportunity to get it back. "You promise you will give the bead back if I go on this d-d-date."

Ao smirked. "Depends how good this date goes."

I replied to him. "Fine...lets go on this date."

I was in a restaurant with Ao. I was looking over my menu, I see Ao with his hand laying on his cheek smiling while staring ate me. "w-what?" I said to Ao a little embarrassed.

"I was just admiring how cute you are, Shino." Ao said.

"Don't call me cute!" I replied in a annoyed voice.

I just whispered to myself hiding behind my menu. "Just pretend it's Sousuke with you."

The waitress goes to our table. "Here's your food guys."

I looked at my plate with sparkled eyes. "Yay! I'm starving." I took two bites of the meat I ordered. "Yum."

Ao put his chopsticks with a piece of meat near my mouth. "Here, try mine, Shino."

I hesitated at first, but I couldn't refuse because this might ruin the date and the chance to get Sousuke's bead back.  
I opened my mouth and allowed Ao to feed me. "Is it good, Shino?"  
I replied to Ao in a annoyed tone while chewing his food. "Yeah, it's good."

After the restaurant, we went to a sweets shop. I ordered a cream cake while Ao just got a cup of coffee.  
Sitting down at the table I was eating my cake. "Shino, you have cream on your face." Ao said.

I look down on my face. "oh, excuse me." I reached for a napkin, but Ao quickly jumped up from his chair  
and licked the cream off my face.

I jumped back from my seat surprised with my face all red. "A-Ao!"

Ao laughed. "Sorry, Shino, but it was too sweet to resist, by sweet I mean you not the cream."

My face went redder when he said that. But I didn't say anything or get mad because it might ruin the chance of getting Sou's bead back. I just sat back at my seat eating my cake while embarrassed.

After the sweets shop, me and Ao went to the lake to feed the ducks. I threw pieces of bread to the ducks.  
"Woah! They are really hungry." While Ao was sitting down on the grass watching me feed the family of ducks.  
"I have to admit, I'm really having a fun time on this date." My eyes widened, I realized what I just said to myself. I panically threw pieces of bread everywhere not knowing if it was reaching the ducks or not.

"Is everything alright, Shino?" Ao said standing right behind me.

"Everything is fine!" I said in a panicked voice.

Suddenly a cold breeze of wind hits me. "achoo." I sneezed.  
Then suddenly Ao hugged me from behind. "Warm, Shino?"  
I blushed and got lost in the moment, forgetting about the real reason I'm on this date. I replied to him. "yeah."

The both of us were sitting down on the grass watching the family of ducks play with each other.  
Me and Ao were cuddling together feeling each others body heat. "I really missed you, Shino. I'm really happy just holding you right now." Ao had his arms around me and his green cape around our bodies like a blanket.

I thought to myself. Ao really cares about me, he shows me alot of affection, alot more affection than Sousuke.  
I feel guilty, it feels like I'm cheating on Sousuke. But I quickly shrugged off the thought. I lay back so relaxed in Ao's arms.

"What's the meaning of this, Shino!"

Both me and Ao looked back. My eyes went wide instantly. It's Sousuke.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in Ao's arms, I quickly pushed Ao away from me and stood up. "Sousuke...I...um...I." Ao grabbed me back and held me in the same position. "I thought you were busy with church." Ao said to sousuke.

Sousuke gave a deadly glare to Ao. "I left early today." then Sousuke turned his head to face me, "Shino, I was looking for you and I see you cuddling up with the other me."

I answered Sousuke still in panic mode. "This isn't what you think, Sousuke. I'm with Ao trying to get your bead back."

Sousuke arched an eyebrow. "my bead?"

Ao held me closer and smirked. "I told Shino I would give him your bead back if he went on a date with me."

Sousuke eyes widened up. "Date?!" now Sousuke was in complete shock.

Ao smired again. "Yes, a date. And we were having a nice time until you showed up."  
I didn't know what to say, I was still panicking. Even though Ao was still holding me, I couldn't move my body.

Sousuke looked at me with angry eyes. "Shino, all this for the stupid bead!"

"It's not a stupid bead, it's a precious item of yours!" I replied to Sousuke.

Ao finally lets go of me and turned me around to face him. "I'm sorry our date got ruined, Shino. I'll never forget this day." Ao came closer to my face to kiss my cheek. I gasped then blushed. My face quickly turned red.

Sousuke's eyes widened up. He witnessed the kiss right in front of him. "Bastard!" Sousuke yelled out then clenched his fists.

Suddenly a big gust of wind hits me, I closed my eyes. When I reopened my eyes, Ao left. I placed my hand on my cheek where Ao kissed it.

"Shino!" Sousuke got mad when I did that. Sousuke looked at me with angry eyes.

I panically turned back to face Sousuke. "Sousuke...I-um." I was too ashamed to face Sousuke.  
"I'm sorry."

Sousuke calmed down a little bit then sighed. "Let's just go home, Shino."

On the way back home, it was a long walk back to the mansion. Sousuke didn't say anything on the way back. He just kept walking with a mad look on his face.

I was walking right behind him feeling guilty. I thought to myself, he must be really angry with me. "Sou." I called out to Sousuke in quiet voice.

"Just be quiet and keep walking, Shino!" Sousuke yelled out.

My heart went heavy when he said that. He is angry at me. I couldn't help but feel sad, a tear fell from my eye.

Sousuke looked back at me. "Shino?" Sousuke quickly runs up to me to pick me up hugging me. "I'm sorry, Shino. I'm just mad, seeing you with someone else is just-"

I was crying heavily while in Sousuke's arms. "No, I should be the one who's sorry. I was lonely because your always at the church. I wanted to be with you, but Ao was there. He asked me on a date. I said yes to get your bead back, but the other reason I said yes is because I wanted to be with you, even though it was the other you."

Sousuke's eyes widened up. "I never realized. I'm sorry I have been busy not spending time with you. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Shino."

Still crying heavily, I buried my face on Sousuke's chest. "A-Ao was there for me when I felt lonely. I'm sorry, Sousuke, but I don't regret the date."

Sousuke was holding me with compassion. "I understand, Shino. First thing tomorrow I'm gonna ask Satomi the day off and have a date with you."

I stopped crying a little bit, I looked up at Sousuke. "Are you sure?'

Sousuke smiled and held me closer to him. "Yes, I'm sure."

I smiled and hugged Sousuke tightly.

tbc


End file.
